The Colonel
This article was written by Advanced Virus. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. ''' '''History Early Life(1973-1992) Marc Hunt was born to a wealthy family and was the son of Patrick Hunt, a utilities mogul. He grew up in the American south. He also had a grandmother, who was a very devout Christian, and was described by Marc as a "Bible thumper", as she often taught him several stories, though Marc often just nods his head until she gave him macaroons. By the time he was fourteen years old, his father had already planned his life for him. However, Marc had other plans and wanted to join the USMC, this heavily strained his relationship with his father and never spoke to him since, leaving his brother, Dave Hunt to take his place. He had a university education and admitted to taking a MENSA exam. USMC(1992-1996) *Hunt and other Marines are sent to the capital city of a big Middle Eastern country where Khaled Al Asad has taken over. In the search for Al Asad they search two buildings, the first a normal house and the second a TV station, in which a heavy fight occurs. Both buildings show no sign of Al Asad however. After receiving word that the main battle tank, "War Pig," has become isolated, Hunt and his platoon are given orders to rescue it and get it running again. The platoon proceeds to save the tank and move it through the terrorist-held city. Their efforts culminate in a massive assault upon the capital. He then fights through a mission to rescue a team of Marines pinned down in a building and gets them to the helicopter. Moments later, he rescued the pilot of a Cobra helicopter crash only for his own helicopter to be caught in a nuclear detonation shortly after. The helicopter initially survives the nuclear explosion and could fly away. *Hunt and his squad, joined by an elite sniper team and a Special Air Service squad, attempt to retake a launch facility recently captured by some Ultranationalists. Holland knew Al Asad was outraged by the death of his Elite Service and would threaten to launch ICBMs at the US. They first rescue a lone soldier after he misses the landing zone and then they knock out the power to the ICBM facility so the Soldiers can breach the perimeter. Then they meet with the sniper team, but two ICBMs are launched at the US Eastern Seaboard, which could cause 30 million casualties. They enter the facility and after retaking it and aborting the launch, they escape in Russian cars. After a tanker explodes, all of the squad members are incapacitated. When Al Asad is on the verge of killing Marc, a Loyalist Ml-28 destroys the enemy Hind and distracts Al Asad long enough for Holland to toss Hunt his M1911.45, which Hunt uses to kill Al Asad and his guards. Russian Loyalists come to aid the men. *He is placed on the Taskforce 414 and briefed on the mission, to infiltrate and assault a Cargo Ship in the Bering Strait. On board the ship, they discover a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, though enemy MiGs interrupt their investigations, and Hunt is just lucky enough to escape with his life, being forced to leap for the ramp of their helicopter just as it begins flying away which causes him to lose his grip just to be rescued at the last second by Holland. *The Colonel, and Holland are on a ledge on the side of a mountain. After a fighter jet flies overhead, they start climbing a wall of ice with ice picks. The two are then seen moving up to a fuel depot. They simultaneously take out enemy troops and move up to the fuel depot. He then infiltrates the airbase and proceed to the fuel depot, killing people as he goes along at his discretion, as he can sneak by enemies using the cover of a blizzard. He will then plant C4 on the fuel depot and travel to the hanger that Holland is in, to destroy a crashed satellite. The Colonel goes upstairs and get some important documents. When he comes back, he hears a Major telling him to surrender or he will kill Holland, so Marc detonates the C4. There is a huge explosion and he and Holland fight out of the airbase and go down a hill, where Holland takes out an oncoming enemy snowmobile with his ice picks. They then get on the snowmobiles and escape while shooting enemies, racing down a really steep hill and jumping across a gorge to get to the LZ where Kilo Six-One is waiting. *On one of his operations, he initiated a black mark by going on an un-sactioned rescue mission to save one of his friends, Holland from the Taliban in Afganistan. During the rescue mission, he proceed towards a ridge and ambush a group of enemy soldiers. Marc hooks up on a bridge and bungee jumps. He then take out the two guards below him standing in front of the cave and then head inside. He later is forced to hide as a patrol of soldiers check out what happened to the group he took out earlier. Upstairs, The Colonel stabs a soldier before he notices that he is behind him. He then learn that enemy soldiers are about to breach the door. He quickly take out the group as they come pouring in. Marc take a riot shield for cover and walk along a catwalk and takes out an other enemy group. He rescues Holland out of the little prison. They then take out several groups of soldiers before proceeding to a door that enemy soldiers have locked. The duo then breach the door and kill all the soldiers behind it. After the room is clear, A man notifies the soldiers in the cave that the site has been breached and that he is going to set off explosives inside the cave to attempt to kill Marc and Holland. They quickly hack the door controls so that they can get out before the explosions go off. During their escape, Holland is seriosly injured. The man then calls in an artllery strike "danger close" in another desperate attempt to kill the two, but they still manage to survive. They then proceed to the Zodiacs, that The man mentioned earlier. However, Marc failed to save Holland, who died because of his wounds. Marc almost got court-martialled because of the mission. This led people to believe that he wasn't going to advance beyond the rank of Captain, but was eventually promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. MAS(1996-2008) Because of his tactical skills, fighting experience, resilience and loyality , he become in 1996 a member of the most secret agency of the USA, the MAS! In the same year he married Kimberly Traviss. Project Starscream Project Starscream was a series of scientific experiments run by the Umbrella. The project was aimed at creating an army of supersoldiers for Umbrella. Among the scientists working on the project were the African project leader, Borborygmus Gog, and the notorious criminal Doctor Cornelius Evazan, who was recruited for his expertise in the reanimation of dead tissue. The MAS managed to disrupt or shut down each of the five main preliminary experiments in the project. Missions *'First Mission: Necropolis(1996)' When agent Hunt, PFC.Tash, and her brother PFC.Zak stop on Rising City to look for a new B.O.W., Zak immediately makes friends with the local Police. And he's willing to pull a crazy stunt—like going into the near cemetery at midnight—just to prove he's as tough as they are. The cemetery is silent as death and full of white, wriggling worms. And maybe Zak should have thought twice before accepting this dare. Just because the bodies are buried doesn't mean they're dead. After a wonderful night, Marc and Tash realized, that Zak is not in his room. They searched him in the whole city, but did not found him. The next night, The Colonel and Tash arrived at the cementery. And after a long battle with the first undead horde, they had ever face, all Zombies were killed and Zak were rescued. *'Army of Terror in Kiva(1998)' The creatures inhabiting Kiva(city) were reduced to that state by an accident caused by Gog and Evazan. Gog's weapon is disguised as an innocent baby, with a bruise on his forehead, named "Eppon". Many people left alone with the baby mysteriously disappear. The baby also grows at an alarming rate and quickly matures into an adult. When the MAS assault team find an Umbrella lab, they also find Gog. It is reavled that Eppon is realy a Bio-weapon. It then turns into a giant monster, and tries to eat The Colonel. Jenny convinces Eppon to turn on Gog, who promptly blows Eppon up with a control he had in his coat, much to Jenny's dismay. Suddenly, some 3K Hunters burst in to kill the team. A M2 Bradley arrives and extracts the whole team. Gog was killed in this process. *'Raccoon City Incident(1998)' When news of the T-Virus outbreak hit, his team and many others were sent in with to the heart of the disaster in the hopes of rescuing any survivors. However, in the heat of battle, Marc was forced to fight for his own life. He managed to acquire a Radio (possibly from his Units communications officer), where he transmitted a plead for help. A few survivors heard the transmission in the Raccoon City Police Department. However, by the time they met Hunt, he was only one of as little as three Platoon Force members. The other two, Force Platoon leader; LT.Rain and Beta Platoon member Nicholai Ginodhet, had taken cover in a train, whilst Hunt searched for help. During the ensuing chaos, Marc injected himself with the Alpha-X Virus. The virus gave him superhuman strength, agility and regeneration, without the severe cost of the loss of his humanity, like it was by Wesker. The resulting mutation also gave him blue cat-like eyes. Hunt was revived, while the remaining MAS operatives were convinced that he died in the battles. After reviving, Marc realized the all MAS agents had escaped with their lives. He then tried to steal some datas from Umbrella. The survivors proceeded to an abandoned factory near Raccoon Park and escaped on a Helicopter. *'Mission: Bunker Buster' The Colonel and his team start the mission off inside an Umbrella facility. The mission is timed, they must work quickly... or else. They finish off the zombies and continue through the facility. They make their way across an infected area into a small hangar on the opposite side, and after they eliminate all Hunters continue moving. However, an Alligator come out after Marc exit the hangar. Col.Hemker call an airstrike on said monster and when it is destroyed more Hunters arrive before leaving the area. They continue moving until they reach a ladder. The team will find themselves back in the facility. Unlike the previous part, they continue moving and eventually they will find themselves in a hallway. the team goes through the hallway in order to reach the control room. they kill all the zombies and lickers inside before typing in the abort codes, which should destroy the T-Virus warheads, thus saving the world. However, they aren't done yet. There is a biological device inside the facility, and they have to capture it before it falls into the wrong hands. Go through the hallway under the stairs, and continue down while killing the monsters that attempt to stop them. They eventually reach a room containing the device. Eradicate all foes present in the room. When this is done, The Colonel take the device. Now it's time to get out. They exit the room and go down the hallway until they reach a ramp with two large doors at the end of it. The doors fling open, revealing numerous mutants. They eliminate them all before exiting the room, and after that, the base. *'Mission to Sahara(1999)' The mission to Sahara took place in 1999. After a government vessel crashed in the Sahara, MAS agent Marc Hunt was sent to rescue its crew. However, due to heavy lightning, he too crash-landed on the desert, his plane severely damaged. Just as Hunt left his plane to investigate the environment, he witnessed the last surviving soldier getting devoured by an enormous sandworm. Hunt decided to scavenge the wreck of the crashed plane to see if he could retrieve any parts that he could use to repair his own plane with. Marc was able to avoid the sandworms for long enough to find the parts necessary to repair his vessel. The Colonel managed to repair the plane and depart from the desert. Shortly after this, a bombardment killed all sandworms and destroyed the near Umbrella base. *'Mission: TAAB(2000)' Marc was sent to investigate Washington's seaport after Umbrella soldiers were reported to have been seen by a freighter captain. Upon entering the cargo bays, Marc spotted a U.S.S. agent unlock an barrier, unleashing a Tyrant T-103. However, this wasn't a normal T-103, it appeared to be heavily mutated and much larger in size. Leading the T-103 on a chase through the cargo bay, Hunt also engaged in combat with more UBCS's and USS's. The Colonel ultimately led the Tyrant to a conveyor belt. He was able to trap it between an wall and some large cargo crates on the conveyor belt. Eventually the monster was crushed to death. After returning to the headquarter, Marc and the agents speculated that Umbrella were planning to unleash the monster in the city and during the ensuing pandemonium, steal the mysterious artefact. *'Retaliation --- Ground Zero(2000)' The MAS witnesses a man named Paxton Fett taking command of a battalion of telepathically controlled Trash Sweepers(Cleaners), seizing control of a Umbrella Corporation structure and killing all its occupants. US Air Force(2008-????) After many years of fighting against the evil Umbrella Corporation and their horrible creatures the company falls. He joined the Air Force to hunt his personal nemesis ' Albert Wesker'. Known Weaponry *'G36C:' The Heckler & Koch G36C is the compact variant of the G36. It is as small as the MP5, and therefore very versatile. The rifle fires a 5.56x45mm round from a translucent synthetic 30 round magazine. It is made of polymers and other synthetic materials so as to decrease weight while maintaining durability. The cocking lever or handle is ambidextrous (charged from either the right or left side of the rifle), and there is also a hold-open device, a lever catch located in the upper trigger guard that will release the bolt after is locks back when the weapon is empty. The folding stock is released by a button on the left side of the rifle, near the stock, and the butt folds all the way right locking completely into the right side of the weapon. The C (or Commando/Compact) variant of the G36 was designed to be compact and easily customizable, omitting the carrying handle and built-in optical sights of its standard variants and shortening the barrel. *'Dual P90:' The FN P90 ("Project 90") is a series of Belgian-designed personal defense weapons, originally started in the 1980s. The P90 is chambered in 5.7x28mm. It is fed by a horizontal translucent 50-round magazine. The base of the magazine is toward the barrel. The cartridges are fed into a spiral feed ramp, where they are rotated 90 degrees into the chamber. This unique feeding design accommodates a 900 rounds per minute firing rate and makes the weapon very compact. Spent casings exit through the bottom of the weapon, allowing the weapon to be used ambidextrously. *'Dual Silverballer:' The Silverballer is Hunt's trademark customizeable handgun. The Silverballer is a stainless steel-plated semiautomatic high-caliber handgun, which fires .45 ACP ammo. They can be equipped with magnum rounds, silencers, a scope, a red dot sight, or even fully automatic fire. Among many things, what makes this gun efficient is the ability to conceal it but more importantly the stopping power of this hand held weapon. When equipped with Low-Velocity Ammo the punch it deliviers is reduced but in combination with a silencer who cares. It is more silent and reduces recoil, making aiming easier. Wardrobe He wears many different balaclavas, all with different colors, but they maintain the same exact skull pattern He wears the standard U.S. Air Force Battle Dress Uniform (BDU). A 'black' BDU has also been used by him. A 'beige' version is usually used by him when traveling to desert environment. Sometimes he wears the standard Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU). Unlike the Air Force BDU, the MCCUU is camouflaged. Category:Characters